Running Into Dreams
by XTahliaX
Summary: She acted on instinct, they want to condemn her...if they can find her. After a freak move to a new country she finds the life she always dreamed of...but how long before it gets crushed?


**Okay so long time no writing!! I had the urge to write this…don't know why just did. Please let me know what you think and if I should continue…if there is someone out there who would like to beta this fic…I would appreciate it!! So please read and review!!! Thanks!!! **

_Prologue:_

_2 years…2 long freaking years of working in the same chocolate shop, what a bore, huh? Well it was up until a few weeks ago…that day changed how I looked at things…lots of things. I guess I'll have to bring you up to speed on everything that's happened…and believe me; I wish some of it hadn't. _

_First I'll tell you a little about me, My name is Ali, I'm 5ft 8, I have Jet black hair and green eyes. I'm nothing special; I have normal skin and a somewhat normal life. No unexpected famous relies or friends from my past that I never knew of...just me and my family…which I will fill you in about._

_You see I have a lifelong obsession, one that many would agree with…I have an obsession with the WWE…that's right World Wrestling Entertainment. And for as long as I can remember I have wanted to go to a live show like many others, I just haven't had the money. _

_I can't tell you how bad it is for me to love the art of wrestling. I discovered it when I was 5 years old and was hooked, Dad condoned my watching of it…mum on the other hand thought it barbaric and insisted I not watch it. She had this whole idea that I should be a princess…just like she was. Ah No! I was a tom boy at heart, a daddy's girl. But instead of him buy me things like Barbie's and dress ups; he bought me what I truly wanted, action figures and soccer balls. _

_When I hit ten years old, dad figured I was old enough to sneak out to the back shed with him and watch wrestling, mum was oblivious to the whole thing. She thought he was showing me around his own little area that she wasn't allowed in. see dad was very particular about his space being his…and the shed was his own. She never dared go in there without his expressed permission._

_Each Monday and Friday dad and I would head out back and watch wrestling, booing and cheering at the screen. At 15 my dad passed on, drunk driver hit his car…the doctors said he would survive, that his injuries seemed minor…wrong! He was bleeding internally something they missed…don't ask me how…I never spoke to them again…my mother dealt with them. I died a little inside that day, and so did my relationship with my mother. We fought day and night…and when I hit 18 I moved out on my own, got a job and rarely kept in contact with her…harsh you might say but if you lived with her you might understand._

_So I moved into a one room apartment, in Sydney NSW. Very different from my mother's house in the country region of South Australia , See I even switched states to get away. _

_I got a job at the grocery store to begin with, just to make ends meet; I did that for 2 months before I picked up my current occupation…a gourmet chocolate shop. _

_**January 2004**_

_I got up and did my usual routine, shower, dress breakfast…go to work. I opened the store the usual morning rush came in and then it fell dead…just like it does every January…the whole Christmas rush is over and no one has the need for gift boxes and crap like that right?_

_So I just sat there…doing nothing._

"_Excuse me…I need a bottle of water…tell me you have some!" I looked up from my magazine to find a middle aged woman in front of me looking like someone had just killed someone._

"_We do" I grabbed one from the fridge, obvious to a non stressed person, and handed it to her._

_She threw a 20 on the counter and ran out the door to a car parked on the street. Now tell me would you just ignore it? No you would investigate her sudden huge tip and follow…right? Well I did._

_I ran out after her._

"_You left your change" very nice line the Ali…very clever, as I reached the car I saw her reason for distress her son was in the back seat of the car his face red and he looked sick. She was frantic fanning him and wetting his forehead in an attempt to cool him down…where in the hell was this lady's husband!_

_Ever wonder whether you would be able to help in a time of crisis? Well let me tell you adrenaline kicks in and you do what you can with what you've got. The lady was still screaming bloody murder about her child, someone had obviously done something so I ran back inside and grabbed the keys and my purse…I locked up shop and ran back to her car dialing 000 for help. _

_30 minutes later, we arrived at the hospital and the woman ran inside with her son…me I left…started walking to find a taxi so I could head back to the shop._

_It was 3 weeks later when I got the call, when I realized that I was in deep shit…the day I realized I needed to get out of the country. I needed to start over…before they got to me._


End file.
